Rotorreta
La '''Rotorreta' (Roturret en inglés; ''デスポッド Desupoddo'' lit. Máquina mortal en japonés) es un enemigo perteneciente al Modo Aventura: El Emisario Subespacial y al Smashventura. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl hace su primera aparición en el Reino del Cielo. Es una torreta estacionaria con una especie de cráneo que rota sobre su eje mientras lanza disparos al jugador. Si el jugador ataca la Rotorreta, esta se volteará. En total, una Rotorreta lanza seis disparos, los cuales pueden ser reflejados. Los cañones tienen tanto espacio entre sí que incluso si una Rotorreta apunta hacia un personaje, es posible que los disparos no lleguen a tocar al jugador. Si el jugador usa su escudo, la Rotorreta no atacará. Etimología El nombre de la Rotorreta es una combinación de las palabras Rotar y Torreta, basado en su modo de disparo, el cual es similar al de una torreta. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tiene dos enormes cañones a los costados y una cara con un gesto de enojo o molestia. Sus ojos, o lo que podrían ser sus ojos, son de color verde o pueden variar a rojo. Sus cañones son su única defensa, pero es posible evadirlos poniéndose justo debajo de este enemigo. La flecha que posee apunta siempre hacia donde la Rotorreta esté mirando, por lo que el jugador puede atacar a la Rotorreta sin resultar herido. Ataques Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Rotorreta :Un enemigo con una calavera en el centro que reparte plomo con su ataque giratorio. Pese a su rasio de acción de 360° tiene un punto débil entre sus cañones. Lo pone todo perdidio de casquillos cuando efectúa sus series de tres disparos. Recarga cuando se queda sin munición. Este enemigo es más listo que el hambre: en cuanto uses el escudo dejará de disparar. :*'Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl Inglés :Roturret :An enemy with a skeletal face at the center of its inner section that deals damage with a rotating attack. Despite a 360-degree attack range, it has a blind spot between its two cannons. It spins toward characters and shoots three shots at a time, spraying spent shells and occasionally reloading. This foe is pretty smart--it'll cease fire when you put up your guard. :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En Super Smash Bros. 4 Aparece en la versión de 3DS como un enemigo común de Smashventura. Sus ataques son iguales a los de la entrega anterior, sin embargo, cuenta con una mayor resistencia. También cuenta con un trofeo. Ataques Descripción de los trofeos Español right|90px :Rotorreta :Este enemigo del ejército subespacial de Super Smash Bros. Brawl flota en el aire y te ataca con sus dos cañones. El último de sus tres pares de disparos tiene más capacidad de lanzamiento, ¡así que cuidado! Intenta golpearlo entre los dos cañones para incapacitarlo o incluso destruirlo completamente. Inglés :Roturret :This enemy from the Subspace Army in Super Smash Bros. Brawl hangs in the air and fires at fighters with its two cannons. The last of the three pairs of shots it fires has much higher launching capabilities, so watch out! Try hitting it between the two cannons to incapacitate it or even destroy it completely. Curiosidades *Si la Rotorreta es el único enemigo aún no derrotado en el cañón y el jugador va a la parte más alta de esta etapa, la Rotorreta empezará a girar y disparar sin razón aparente. Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Universo Super Smash Bros.